1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing a spectacle lens and to a system for designing a spectacle lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4361254 discloses a method for designing a spectacle lens with two lens surfaces that constitute the spectacle lens, one of the lens surfaces having a spherical or non-spherical surface shape formed in advance and the other of the lens surfaces being a non-spherical surface shape optimization-designed according to respective prescription conditions for wearers of the spectacle lens. Recent development of processing technology enables a complicated non-spherical surface shape to be processed in a relatively short time.